ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Coon vs. Coon
Coon vs. Coon & Friends is the thirteenth episode of fourteenth season of The Smiths. It originally aired on November 10, 2010. The episode is the third and final part of the three-part story arc that started with Coon 2: Hindsight and continued with ''Mysterion Rises''. Coon and Friends find themselves at the mercy of Stewie who now has the dark lord Cthulhu doing his bidding. Summer wrestles with the curse of her super power through her alter ego, Mysterion. Tim Curry guest stars as Cthulhu. Plot The episode begins with Brian and Stewie introducing the episode in the same comic book style as Mysterion had done at the beginning of ''Mysterion Rises''. Pie-Man (Homer) soon asks Mysterion what her superpower really is, like the Coon (Morty) did in Coon 2: Hindsight, which leads to everyone discussing their powers. Pie-Man has mental power over any pie; The Canine Kite can fly and shoot lasers out of his eyes; Strong Woman says she got her powers like from a radioactive horse; the Coon mentioned that he was in a car accident until he was put back together with tupperware products; and Professor Chaos was hit with radiation on his brain, making him smart. Mysterion then mentions that she can't die and brings up events from Mysterion Rises in which she was killed after being stabbed but nobody believes her. This leads her to commit suicide by shooting herself in the head. Everyone is distraught over this, but nobody remembers the next day after Summer comes back to life. When Stewie returns home from New Orleans, he is lectured by Francine because he was supposed to be grounded. Trying to get past her, he attempts the "Lebron James technique" which works and he's allowed to visit Coon and Friends and convince them to come outside to witness the rare "double rainbow". When there is no double rainbow to be seen, Stewie brings out Cthulhu. Cthulhu then sends the other Coon and Friends to oblivion, where Mysterion decides to impale herself in order to awaken as Summer in reality. Mysterion goes to Henrietta, the female goth's house, where the goths are complaining about Cthulhu's actions. Mysterion learns from them that an immortal can only be killed by another immortal when the Goths show her the texts in the Necromonicon. After learning the truth, Mysterion and the Friends rush to Professor Chaos and Cthulhu, who had just killed Justin Bieber and hundreds of his fans at a concert. Mysterion tells Cthulhu to kill her when a bright light with a man inside appears who is Limahl the Neverending Story singer and former lead singer of 80s new wave band KajaGooGoo. The man first appears to be telling Mysterion that she is his mother from a far away planet, and that she was supposed to stop Cthulhu because she was the chosen one. However, it then turns out that she was actually talking to the Coon, and that he is the chosen one. Morty then flies up to Cthulhu and attacks him with berries and the flavor of cool mint. He drags him back to whence he came, saves the other heroes and shuts the hole DP oil had created on the surface of the moon. Stewie cries like a real baby and is grounded by Strong-Woman. Mysterion announces that she is tired and wants to go to bed. She proceeds to shoot herself in the head leaving the Smiths shocked by witnessing this. Cast Reception Source *1 Category:List of The Smiths Episodes Category:The Smiths